1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating cup holders and more particularly pertains to a new floating cooler with removable base for allowing the convenient use of a cooler on a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floating cup holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, floating cup holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art floating cup holders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,079; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 307,854; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,658; U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,406; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,305.
In these respects, the floating cooler with removable base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the convenient use of a cooler on a body of water.